A small storm
by Claritea
Summary: Yuki wanders a little too far from home and loses his way- Luckily, he bumps into a friend. Please enjoy! Yuki/Natsuki


It was another day for Yuki in Enoshima, another day for wandering and exploring his still somewhat new town. The colorful and decorated buildings were welcoming and safe enough that he could feel calm during the process. When he lived in other areas, he almost felt panicked and scared doing something as simple as walking to the train or attending school—at last, a area of peace.

His shoes tapped along the sidewalk, providing a gentle rhythm to his exploring. The fall wind picked up again, gently tussling his jacket hood and frumping up his hair, once again. In minor frustration, he brushes his fingers through it quickly, untangling simple, small knots as he kept walking along. His eyes cast upwards and a small frown cracked upon his lips. "_Ah, that's right—they said it was going to rain today… I didn't even think to bring an umbrella." _ He sighed and pulled his hood over his red hair in preparation.

Ignoring the looming weather, for now at least- he kept a steady but now quick walking pace towards home. A couple paces to the east and- "_W-where was home again?" _Frantic, he clasped his hands together and took a deep breath. Suddenly, a realization tugged at him. "_My phone GPS!" _ Quickly fumbling with his jacket pockets, he retrieved his phone and tapped the screen. Nothing. "_I—I could have sworn I charged it this morning!"_ Still not giving up, he pressed the home button and persisted with tapping. "_This is hopeless. I'll just trust my instinct and try for a right direction…"_

_Splash_

Right on the tip of his nose, a droplet of rain water.

_Splash_

Another on his hand. He silently cursed at himself for not attempting to head home to begin with. Sighing in defeat, he put his hands together and chose a direction. "_Let's head north."_ He took to the sidewalk and kept his head down, avoiding any more rain than necessary.

The air became a little colder than before, and everyone had gone inside. The silence only made the rain even more over bearing.

He kept walking, dragging himself along until he heard something through the drum of the weather.

_Splash splash splash_

Yuki tensed up and gained a small speck of courage to look back and see the source of the sound.

"_N-Natsuki?!"_

There he was, jogging a little slower than before. Black hair soaked with rain but still managing to be fluffy as always. His glasses were specked with rain drops, but at least he wore a waterproof coat.

"_Running gear—"_

"Oi, Yuki! Is that you!?"  
"Y-yeah! I managed to get caught in the rain."

Natsuki finally slowed to a walking pace before stopping aside Yuki. _"_Now, Yuki, how did you manage to get caught in the rain? It doesn't look like you were running any errands-" Yuki looked away and kept walking. "I just went out for a walk and managed to somehow, well, "He felt embarrassed admitting his mistakes. "I kind of lost my way back home is all."

His friend couldn't help but try to stifle a laugh. "In this tiny town?" You must have a pretty bad memory there, then!" He cracked a smile and shook his head. He would have probably made a more bitter remark if it weren't for his past hour of running and enjoying the weather, luckily he held back any bad feelings.

"I-it's not my fault! I guess I haven't strayed this far from home yet…" He blushed at his own embarrassment and wiped more of the rain from his face. "I'm starting to get a little too cold."

Natsuki looked at the boy's attire. Simple outing wear and a light jacket during what could be called "Heavy rain" and some pretty cold winds. Shedding his jacket, he offered it to Yuki. "Go on, take it. We'll walk somewhere and wait out the rest of the rain. That okay with you?"  
Yuki blushed another shade pink, barely visible behind his cold cheeks. "A-are you sure you don't mind?"  
"Sakura can make instant food tonight, and I should walk you home later anyways. Now go on, take the jacket." Reluctantly he agreed, and put on the coat.

It was warm, and smelled of cooking spices in a way. Maybe. He couldn't really describe it, but he felt a bit less cold and was suddenly thankful for have bumping into his friend.

A couple paces later, Natsuki glanced at Yuki. "There's a hole in the wall Café, want to wait there?" Thankful for any type of shelter, Yuki nodded his head and smiled.

A typical bell greeted them as they walked through the door, shedding any wet items at the entrance. Jackets and even Yuki's soaked shoes, before sitting down comfortably in a booth for four.

"Ah, I like it in here!" Yuki exclaimed quietly. Crème orange walls with a soft lighting, it felt warm and homey. He smiled at the cozy atmosphere before settling down. Natsuki glanced at him and gave a small smile before waving over a short haired waitress. "Ah, just two small coffees, thank you." He placed the money on the table before Yuki could argue.  
She left and Yuki muttered. "I could have paid myself, you know." "It wasn't that much. Don't worry." Yuki looked at him with an exhausted expression, obviously defeated already. "Fine." He laid his head on the table and sighed.

Natsuki looked at him, tempted to say something about manners, but he stopped himself. He noticed his relaxed posture and quickly realized he had fallen into a nap at the table. Smirking lightly, he thought to himself. "_Lost his way home, wasn't prepared for the weather, and now asleep at a table. You really can be a wreck sometimes, Yuki."_ His red hair was dry now, resting over his closed eyes. Unknowingly, he raised his hand and brought it towards Yuki. "_I-it's not like he'll get mad if he wakes up." _ He ran his fingers through his hair gently, smiling to himself. "_Soft, just like I thought."_ Brushing his hand back and forth through Yuki's hair, smiling absentmindedly, he was startled when the waitress returned with their drinks. "Two Coffees, yes? " She asked, eyeing Natsuki quickly pull his hand away from his friend. "Ah- Yes, thank you!" He reached over and gently shook Yuki awake. He glanced up at Natsuki, and then to his coffee placed in front of him. A small smile broke through. "Ahh, this is nice." They sat quietly, enjoying their drinks and exchanging small, short, glances.

"Ah, look." Natsuki motioned to the window. The sky was dark now, but the rain had slowed to a light drizzle. Yuki smiled and looked down. "Guess it's time to head out, huh?" "Yeah, probably. It's already 8, kind of late for me to be getting home." He let out a small laugh and stood.

The two shrugged on their damp coats at the door, Yuki now back in his original thin jacket. He glanced up at Natsuki with a small blush. "Hey, Natsuki."

"Hm?"

"Thank you for this afternoon."

Natsuki glanced downward and muttered. "It's nothing special, just helping a friend." He sighs. "Now, come on, let's go."

The two head out into the still cold air and the dampened pavement, streetlamps illuminating the path.

Yuki rubs his hands together in a weak attempt to become a little warmer in the bitter weather-

"Yuki."

His attention snaps over to his left to see Natsuki's outstretched hand.

"Take it." "Eh!?" "Go on, you know you're cold, it might help a little!"

In the dim lamplight Yuki could see the pink blush falling over Natsuki, obviously a little embarrassed at his own actions.

Gently, Yuki rests his hand atop of his, taking it cautiously.

After settling, the two walk forward once more.

Nothing really marks the silence, just the hand holding and mutual comfort of two friends.

After a couple moments, Natsuki glances over to see Yuki staring at him just a bit.

"Yuki?"

"Thank you."

"What do you mean, it was only a small favo-"

A small kiss between the two, just a small kiss. Brief, but caring.

Blushing and utterly embarrassed, Yuki parts, holding Natsuki's hand just a little tighter than before.

"Thank you for everything, Natsuki."

He smiles before giving Yuki's hand a light squeeze.

"Let's get you home, okay?"

"Okay."

"Yuki?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to do this again sometime?"

"I'd be more than happy."

The two continue walking forward once more.


End file.
